


男人与猫

by deardeer77



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: eames养了两只猫





	男人与猫

eames喜欢一切小动物，这包括了别人家的宠物狗，公园湖里面的鸭子和他mombasa公寓里不请自来的流浪猫。

那是一只纯黑的没有一丝杂毛的精瘦的绿眼睛公猫，他区别于别的mombasa街边的流浪猫的洁癖，这包括了他每次要在eames摸完他之后在角落里舔至少一个小时毛，以及他不吃任何剩下的eames给他准备的白色瓷盘里的猫粮，还有他几乎占领了eames那个双人床上的另一个不用的白色枕头。

eames每次在冗长的任务后回到家都会怀疑这只猫在他不在家的日子里是如何在mombasa肮脏的街头度日的。

 

猫没有名字。

他在eames冲他伸手的时候小心翼翼地徘徊在伪装者身边，在eames精疲力竭地躺在床上时从那张枕头上惊跳起来，然后每夜站在他的衣柜顶上神经兮兮地盯着伪装者——这让eames怀疑猫已经把他自己当成了家的主人。

 猫从来不睡他身边。

 

事情的改变是从arthur出现在他家门口开始。

那是一个夜晚，和猫第一次出现的场景几乎一模一样，如果eames还记得。

血迹，刀伤和气若游丝的呼吸。

eames在沙发上整夜抱着他们破损的身躯，几乎要向那个他一直不相信存在的上帝祈祷。

伪装者终于在第三天夜里得到一会小憩的时间。

arthur忍着伤痛从eames腿上挣扎起来，他要去厨房接一杯水。

猫吓了他一跳。arthur不喜欢一切小动物。

黑猫站在冰箱的上面略高于arthur一点和他对视，arthur按着他的伤口靠在厨房的门框上。

巧克力色双眼和暗绿色的双瞳在mombasa永远不够黑暗的夜晚里面对视着。

最终是猫先一步松弛下来，他舔舔自己的手，从冰箱上一跃而下，亲昵地在前哨脚边蹭来蹭去。

arthur没有去抚摸猫，因为身上的伤痕让他无法俯身。他几乎忘记了自己去厨房的真正原因，他从eames空荡荡的橱柜里拽出一包吃了一半的猫粮，拿出一个新的盘子放在桌面上给那只对他表达喜爱的黑色猫咪倒上一盘猫粮。

猫跳上桌面在arthur的手边呼噜着获得了几个稍显冷淡的抚摸后开始专心地吃起了猫粮，前哨站在月光和霓虹下的侧脸显得无比温柔。

 

 

“我不明白这是为什么。”eames看着手上新添的第无数个抓痕受伤地从猫的盘子边上站起来。

arthur在他的沙发上阅读着的报纸后面抬起头来，意义不明但是看起来刻薄地看着eames盯着猫的样子。

“也许你就不该养他。”arthur放下报纸，把双手交叠着放在盖在他腿上的花毯子上，他的伤早就好的差不多了，但是不知道为什么他还呆在eames的房子里。

“我可没养着他，他总是不请自来。”eames依旧站在那个位置，猫吃着自己的粮食，伪装者的眼神却和前哨交汇了。

“那你可以赶他出去。”arthur看着他，他也看着arthur，他们分别在客厅的两个角落，就像夜晚里的猫和eames。

eames耸耸肩膀，然后走进了厨房，不一会那里就传来了令人垂涎欲滴的饭菜香气。

“晚餐时间……love？”eames带着花围裙从厨房里走出来，被沙发上温情的一幕打断了思路。

他的两个房客安静地蜷缩在一起围在他的花毛毯里呢子沙发上睡熟了。

“我养了两只不请自来的猫，可不是？”eames悄声无息地靠过去，贴在arthur那柔软的黑色卷发上嗅了一会带着他家里和猫的气息交杂着的arthur的味道，猫那双一直眯着的绿眼睛盯着他。

“哦不，亲爱的，只有这个你不能和我抢。”eames和猫对视，猫盯了他一会然后惺惺地离开了arthur温暖的难以令猫抗拒的臂弯。

eames微笑着把眼神从猫身上收回到arthur恬静的睡脸上，他吻他的嘴角，趁着前哨不自觉的张开嘴的时候把自己的舌头探进去，然后他挤上沙发，像一只毫不客气的大丹犬，他挤进arthur的双腿，不在意自己的体重一般压在arthur的身上。

“eames，你压到我的伤口了。”arthur从那个掠夺了他大量氧气的亲吻中发出抗议。

“不，darling，这个借口早就不成立了。”eames的手不老实地探进他偏大的体恤里面，arthur在他唇边老实地吸了一口气。

 

“我从没说过这个，”eames小心地在arthur身体里进出，他的动作缓慢而柔情，他吊着arthur的胃口，感受着arthur身体里燃起对他的渴望和急切，“留在我身边吧，darling？”

arthur的舌头舔舐过他的脖颈，像是一只猫那样，带着一点舌头上的倒刺那样的扎痒感，然后他毫不留情地对着那里咬了一口。

“我就当这是同意了？”eames加快了自己的速度，听着难以忍耐的呻吟变着调在他耳边响起。

前哨的那双可以杀人的爪子只是适度地捏着eames的斜方肌，甚至没有留下一点抓痕。

 

arthur在那之后就困倦地昏睡了过去。

eames小心地把他抱回到自己那张偏大的双人床上，前哨咕哝着翻滚进被子里蜷缩起来，像是一个孩子或是一只偏大的猫咪。

黑猫终于从黑夜的阴影里再一次出现，就像他一点也不愿意看见那场充满着爱情和承诺的性爱。

eames没再和猫对视，因为他的心思都放在arthur身上。

猫跳上床，坐在床角暗含深意地打量了一下两个人类，然后他走到arthur蜷起来的小腹和大腿形成的半包围结构那里舒服地躺了下来。

eames的手摸了过去，猫少见地顺从了，就像是arthur今天的样子。

“现在你是我的猫了？”猫在他手下第一次呼噜起来“看看你们俩。”eames笑了。

他的两只猫终于在他怀里睡着了。


End file.
